


Butterfly Tears

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butterflies, Community: spn_reversebang, Fanart, Gen, Sadness, gen art for gencest fic, implied death in the art, major character death in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for SPN_Reversebang.





	Butterfly Tears

Yay! The first of my two [](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_reversebang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)s!!  
Don't let the MCD tag put you off reading [](https://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/profile)[smalltrolven](https://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/)'s [wonderful story](https://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/119275.html) inspired by my animated prompt - it's a SPN kind of death, and the fic has a typical SPN outcome...

Banner (done at the last minute this morning because I suck). Click to go read the story and get your tissues ready.  
[](https://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/119275.html)

Original prompt  


**Background and process**  
I was researching something else, and found a photo of some gorgeous tropical butterflies landing on freshwater turtles to drink their tears - and that was my inspiration. I'm still trying to learn how to watercolour, and I had an unfinished piece featuring some pretty orange lily leaves, so I added Dean, and the animated butterfly. I noticed part way through painting that some of the marks kind of looked like a hand draped over Dean's shoulder, so I decided to emphasise that and make it part of the picture.

Here's the painting in progress  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45764261691/in/photostream/)

And here's the painting for the banner, which is inspired by [](https://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/)smalltrolven's fascinating use of the leaves from the original prompt. Had I been (as I am always NOT!) more organised, I'd have loved to do something with gardening Sam too, but alas, I'm behaving true to form and failed miserably LOL. I should also have spent a bit more time than a few hours this morning getting this painting right.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/31895419618/in/photostream/)  
These are the butterflies I painted to use for the animation  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45714053522/in/dateposted/)


End file.
